


Danganronpa: Burning Redemption (A Danganronpa Fan Game)

by SushiInSpace11037



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Beta story, Burning Redemption, Can also be known as “Danganronpa but it’s Saw”, Crime, Death, Gen, Murder, Mystery, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiInSpace11037/pseuds/SushiInSpace11037
Summary: I don’t own Danganronpa. Spike Chunsoft owns it. “Burning Redemption” is a fan game I’m making in the future. Also, no, Ren and Akira are NOT based off of Joker from Persona 5. Ashe was NOT supposed to turn into Asmodeus from Obey Me! If you say that Yume looks like Shin from Your Turn To Die, so(u) help me-!





	1. Notes and Important Updates

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Danganronpa. Spike Chunsoft owns it. “Burning Redemption” is a fan game I’m making in the future. Also, no, Ren and Akira are NOT based off of Joker from Persona 5. Ashe was NOT supposed to turn into Asmodeus from Obey Me! If you say that Yume looks like Shin from Your Turn To Die, so(u) help me-!

First made: 7/26/20  
Last update: 8/31/20

So...I decided to pull a YTTD (Your Turn To Die) in one of the chapters. What I mean by this is I wanted you to choose who dies in that chapter.

What I'm gonna do is I'm going to make each chapter of the book the chapter of the game. That probably didn't make sense so here's an example: Chapter 5 of the game will be a whole 40 page chapter in the story (I hope that's not the case)

Don't hate me! I will be splitting the Daily Life, Investigation, and Trial into 3 different parts.

So this is what the title will look like: Chapter 6 Trial (Hanto Nitotte)

By the way, that's not a spoiler! Hanto's just my guinea pig since he's my personal least favorite if you can tell by how I wrote him when the Prologue is published. That will probably be a while. I'm predicting sometime in April 2021

Update from August 17: School's back and I'm conflicted! I got fun classes but I still got homework on the first day! So like I said, a few more months and that's when I plan to finish the Prologue. I'm not gonna be running on the "Updates every Saturday" schedule anymore. I'm just gonna go at my own pace and publish it when the chapter is done.

The only time I won't update for a chapter is when it's an important update.

Update from August 21: I'm already almost halfway through the introductions! However, because of school and gymnastics, I'll be working on it pretty late. Also, my little sister, voice of Toxica Wolfe, is getting Discord so that's great.

Speaking of Discord, I'm making 2 Discord servers for Danganronpa: Burning Redemption! Before you ask, yes, I'm planning on adding spoiler roles so you don't have to mute the spoiler channels. Yes, you will get some minor spoilers, but I’m adding the spoiler role so nothing like Reitekina’s talent or the mastermind are spoiled. You can enjoy the story and still be in the server! They aren't finished yet, but I am working on them.

Update from August 31: This is also on Wattpad, so if you have it, it’s there! I'll start writing it today. Username is also SushiInSpace11037. Can’t do anything until after gymnastics.

Funny, 90% of my school days are me writing fanfics because we do nothing in there. Won’t be able to publish a lot since the school WiFi is crap. Also, I’m still trying to get used to AO3.


	2. *BETA* Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *BETA CHAPTER* I WILL DELETE THIS CHAPTER AFTER THE FULL PROLOGUE IS COMPLETE
> 
> The protagonist wakes up in a strange place and finds other people there along with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics- Ren’s thoughts
> 
> Underline- Dialogue
> 
> Bold- Important text
> 
> I don’t own Danganronpa. Spike Chunsoft owns it. “Burning Redemption” is a fan game I’m making in the future. Also, no, Ren and Akira are NOT based off of Joker from Persona 5. Ashe was NOT supposed to turn into Asmodeus from Obey Me! If you say that Yume looks like Shin from Your Turn To Die, so(u) help me-!

Nothing....

_That word can mean many things...._

_It could mean seeing nothing..._

_It could mean hearing nothing..._

_It could mean feeling nothing...._

_It could mean being nothing..._

_For me, all applied.._

_Did it even matter..?_

_I....don't know..._

_Probably not..._

_Everything just started to fade away...._

_The last thing I could remember was-_

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a blinding light. I covered my eyes and sat up as soon as I could move my body again. I looked around and realized that this wasn't my room. In fact, it was a hotel room. The light gray rug on the dark tiles looked perfectly clean. The walls with not even a single scratch. It looked like it wasn't even used.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG*** "Hello? Can you hear me?" a cheerful voice asked. "Ah! I would love it if all participants made their way to the lobby!"

"Participants?" I asked it, but it never answered. Assuming I'm a participant, I left my room. As soon as I left, I found a long hallway. _Of course they would have me at the end of the hall._ Next to my door, there was a nameplate with my name on it. "Ren," It read.

Oh, right! I never introduced myself. My name's **Ren Yoshiro**. I'm known as the **Ultimate Manga Artist**. " **Ultimate**?" you might be asking yourself. Well, an **Ultimate** is someone who is best at what they do. For me, I'm best at illustrations. I'm most known for the art in the popular manga series, **Love Under the Moonlit Skies**.

My journey to the elevator was a long one, that's for sure. From what I saw, there are 9 rooms on each side. _That means that there are probably at least 18 of us._ The space between the doors is huge, so they are probably just as big as the room I woke up in. The elevator doors opened and, just as I thought, the elevator looked like it could hold a whole class of students. Another thing I noticed was that some of the floors were crossed off and the buttons to those levels don't work, not even the lower levels. _I guess I don't have a choice now._

The elevator descended until it stopped when it reached the lobby. The doors opened up to reveal 17 other high schoolers. _Funny, most of them look familiar._

"Is this the last one?" a tired-looking man asked. "I would assume so. There were 18 rooms and now that he arrived, there are 18 people here," a well-mannered young man spoke up next.

"Hey...do you happen to know how we got here?" a sweet girl in a school uniform questioned next. "Rei, I don't think he knows either. He looks just as confused as the rest of us," a man in a blue plaid shirt pointed out. _Rei? As in **Reitekina Sakiko** , the girl with many secrets?! But I thought she didn't have a talent..._

That's when I realized that I did know these people, or at least most of them.

"How about instead of standing around doing nothing, you idiots help me find a way out of here," a blond complained. _I know that tone of voice anywhere! That's Hanto....great..._

"How dare you call me an idiot!" Ashe, a tall brunette, yelled. "It's all because you're a narcissist," a blonde with a pink hoodie tried to flick his head, but was to short, so she settled for his chest. _Amai, Ashe's best friend. Those two are nearly inseparable, even though Amai denies it. I believe she's referred to as a tsundere._ "Besides, he called all of us idiots, you moron!"

"Guys, can we please stop arguing? It's making my headache worse..." a hooded man pleaded. _I don't think I've ever seen him before.._ "Wait, so it wasn't just me who got that weird headache?" a caramel haired girl gasped. _Ah..that's Shi. I can just tell it's her._

"Do I...know you all? Everyone just...looks so familiar," a short greenette brought up the question everyone had on their minds.

"Now that I have a good look at everyone, yeah," Reitekina looked at the strange man in the corner of the room. "Except for you. We don't know you at all. B-but if you did go to our school, I'm so sorry for not noticing you!" she quickly bowed down.

"Ah, no...I was actually homeschooled 'till now. It's fine," his face reddened at her actions. She came back up, smiling softly.

"Phew! I was worried I might've forgotten someone," her face changed to a curious one. "By the way, why do you have your hood up? Amai never put her hood up," Reitekina reached up to pull his hood down.

"W-wait! N-no!" he looked embarrassed. "There we go!," her eyes practically sparkled. Now we have a better look at him.

"Hey! Quit all that and find a way out!" Hanto yelled across the room. They both looked away.

"We never agreed to helping you!" Haru, a pinkette with bleached roots, sassed.

"Now's not the time to be arguing! We have someone new and I think we shouldn't leave him out," I broke up the argument.

"Agreed," the well-mannered man, Shiro, nodded.

"I'm.... **Kirokai Yasioko**..." he timidly introduced himself.

"I'm **Shi Kouhaku** , the **Ultimate Violinist**. Nice to meet you, Kirokai,"

***Student Report Card Updated***

Right after Shi introduced herself, something in my pocket started vibrating. I pulled it out and it was a tablet. On the back, it said " **MonoPad** ". _What the-?_

It turned on and displayed information about only me, Shi, and Kirokai. _Strange._

**Ren Yoshiro, the Ultimate Manga Artist**

**Age: 17**

**Chest: 76 cm.**

**Blood type: AB**

**DOB: May 4**

**Height: 6'0"**

**Weight: 152 lbs.**

**Likes: soft places**

**Dislikes: blood**

**Strength: 5/10**

**Intelligence: 9/10**

**Confidence: 7/10**

**Emotion: 8/10**

**Responsibility: 6/10**

**Respect: 9/10**

**Vocal: 8/10**

"Oh, so your name's Ren, not Ken?" _At least she was close..._ Speaking of her, I saw her information, too

**Shi Kouhaku, the Ultimate Violinist**

**Age: 16**

**Chest: 76 cm.**

**Blood type: A**

**DOB: January 20**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 114 lbs.**

**Likes: being lazy**

**Dislikes: work**

**Strength: 3/10**

**Intelligence: 6/10**

**Confidence: 5/10**

**Emotion: 7/10**

**Responsibility: 2/10**

**Respect: 8/10**

**Vocal: 9/10**

I'm guessing that when you "meet" someone, their info gets added to this. _But what's the point if Kirokai was the only one we didn't know?_

**Kirokai Yasioko, the Ultimate Criminal**

**Age: 17**

**Chest: 81 cm.**

**Blood type: AB**

**DOB: July 30**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 103 lbs.**

**Likes: chains**

**Dislikes: bright colors**

**Strength: 5/10**

**Intelligence: 8/10**

**Confidence: 2/10**

**Emotion: 6/10**

**Responsibility: 9/10**

**Respect: 8/10**

**Vocal: 1/10**

_A criminal?!_

"If you want to stay away from me, that's fine too. I don't mind," he sounded a bit disappointed as he said that. Reitekina looked at him with a curious face.

"This is no time for introductions! Hey. Ashe, break down this door, will ya?" Hanto commanded. "Why do I have to do it?" Ashe pouted. "Well, you broke my arm two years ago so I would think that a little glass door would be no problem for you,” “Aww! Was big bad Hanto taken down by a sensitive model?” Haru teased. “Shut up!” He blushed. “Why can't you open it?" "Because, for whatever reason, the supposedly automatic doors won't open no matter how close I get to it," he explained, clearly annoyed. "....Fine," he gave in.

He kicked it with all his might, but immediately after, he fell right on his butt. “Ow! What the-?!”

”I-if Ashe can’t br-break it down...then we’re tr-trapped..!” A shivering girl, Cherri, panicked.

”Listen! I’m sure there’s a way out. We just have to keep looking-” Reitekina began but was interrupted by Hanto. “Give it a rest, woman! You’ve been saying that ever since you woke up. It’s getting annoying,” she went quiet after that.

A young man with baby blue hair tapped Hanto’s shoulder with an upset look on his face. He signed for him to stop. _So that must be Kyou, the deaf kid from my class. He must’ve grown his hair out, I almost didn’t recognize him._

Kyou started writing on the board attached to his left arm. It said ‘How about we listen to her suggestion? Does splitting up into small groups and looking for an exit sound good?’

I nodded a yes to him and he looked ecstatic. “As long as I’m not stuck with anyone that could slow me down too much, I’m fine with that,” Hanto ended up agreeing.

Soon, almost everyone ended up going in different directions. The only ones left in the lobby were me, Shi, Kyou, and a young woman with black and green hair. _I feel like I’ve seen her before..._

”Hey,” I walked up to her. She looked at me, most likely meaning that she’s listening. “Are you not gonna look around?” I asked. “Honestly, I don’t know where to start. I was thinking of just staying with Shi,” she answered.

“Oh, so you must be Toxica, right? Uh...I’m sorry that you two broke up,” “Yep, that’s me. Toxica Wolfe, the Ultimate Dancer and ex-girlfriend of Shi Kouhaku,”

***Student Report Card Updated***

**Toxica Wolfe, the Ultimate Dancer**

**Age: 18**

**Chest: 89 cm**

**Blood type: AB**

**Height: 5 ft 9 in**

**Weight: 119 lbs**

**Likes: alternative music**

**Dislikes: homophobes**

**Strength: 8/10**

**Intelligence: 9/10**

**Confidence: 6/10**

**Emotion: 7/10**

**Responsibility: 4/10**

**Respect: 6/10**

**Vocal: 1/10**

The bluette on the other side of the room looked kind of lonely. _Maybe I should talk to him._

I opened my mouth to catch his attention, but remembered that he couldn’t hear me. Instead, I tapped him like he did to me earlier. He turned around to face me and blinked a few times before realizing what he needed to do.

He started signing something to me, but I don’t understand what it meant. I unfortunately never took a class for sign language. I grabbed his hands and motioned toward his board. It seemed like he got the message, because immediately after I let go of his hands, he started writing.

‘I’m not looking around. I’ll end up getting lost and I won’t be able to hear you calling for me..’

After reading that, I noticed something. He’s missing his hearing aid. _Did he accidentally forget it or did someone..._ I pulled out my notebook, trying to clear those thoughts. _Artists are always prepared, you know?_

‘That’s fine. By the way, my name’s Ren Yoshiro. We were in the same class together so I thought I’d introduce myself.’ was what I wrote.

‘And I’m Kyou Yuuki. It’s good to finally know your name after all that time, Mr. Yoshiro.’ polite like he was back then, he looked up with a grin on his face.

***Student Report Card Updated***

**Kyou Yuuki, the Ultimate Cosplayer**

**Age: 17**

**Chest: 63 cm**

**Blood type: O**

**DOB: April 25**

**Height: 5 ft**

**Weight: 132 lbs**

**Likes: animals**

**Dislikes: liars**

**Strength: 6/10**

**Intelligence: 7/10**

**Confidence: 8/10**

**Emotion: 9/10**

**Responsibility: 4/10**

**Respect: 5/10**

**Vocal: 2/10**


End file.
